It all started with a pat
by Pentad
Summary: My first fanfiction... From the day Gilbert patted Alice's head, love started to spin them round. Gil x Alice. Could be updated every once a week.
1. Strange Dreams

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Gil x Alice Fanfiction, I really love that pairing, though, it was really unpopular. Anyway, please leave a review, negative or positive. NOTE: I do not own Pandora Hearts, if I do, I shouldn't be here stuck at a fanficton, or rather, I would make it Gil x Alice instead of Oz x Alice. Recommended for Gil x Alice fans.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Strange Dreams_

Alice woke up one morning, quietly groaning in bed. She just arose from a dream, a dream that she would never even think of: Gilbert was in love with her. It was strange indeed. Ever since the day Gilbert patted her head, strange dreams kept occurring. Her recent strange dreams were also love between the two, but it only had a weak sense of emotion and slight romance. Unlike this morning, it was more affectionate and with a strong hint of love.

…..

Gilbert woke up about the same time as Alice woke up. He was rubbing his eyes idly. But he was actually thinking of his dreams. Also, he had the weird and romantic dreams since he patted Alice's head. Meaning, they were having the very same dreams all along.

…..

It was somewhat, a normal day. Gilbert sitting on the couch, Alice filling herself with bigger and bigger pieces of meat and Oz eating his breakfast.

Then, Gilbert began to observe Alice; very carefully.

Suddenly, purple eyes meets golden ones. The two looked at each other for a moment. Just a moment. Gilbert shied away and averted his view. Alice also looked away. But a tiny part of her brain tells her that something is going on.

* * *

**Author's note: Aw, sorry guys if that was short for you, Chapter 1 is not actually the main core of the pairing, it's just the introduction and stuff. Sorry too for my slightly flawed grammars, I'm still at my fourteens, and English isn't my primary language.**

**~Leave a review!**

**-Nightwatcher**


	2. The Nocturnal Visit

**Author's Note: I sure do hope you read this, it is the really nice part you've all been waiting for. Enjoy your day/night and please leave reviews. This might kind of suck, intros always suck.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Nocturnal Visit_

For the past two weeks, Gilbert observed Alice's daily routines. It had changed. She ate less food, became less arrogant and attended Sharon's romance study daily, which she never did get interested in. …

Midnight was falling, and almost everyone was in bed, well, except for Gilbert-san[1]. He was patrolling around the halls, looking for any sign of trouble.

"Well, I guess there are no rooms left unchecked." He thought to himself

As he goes to his bedroom, he spots Alice waiting outside his bedroom door.

"What do you want, stupid rabbit?" He said with a slight hint of anger in his voice, seeing Alice with a sinister smile

"I just want to do something… between you and me…" She answered, seductively

"Wha- What?" Gilbert said, nervously

Alice started to walk towards him, "Oh my god, she's going to rape me, she's going to _rape _me! Is she even the real Alice? What have I done to her?" Gilbert thought, his heart pounding

As thoughts went through his head, he saw Alice pass by him

"Goodnight, Raven…" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear

Then she went across the hallway, into her own bedroom.

Gilbert's thoughts stopped. A creeping sensation crawled up and down his nerves. There's something definitely not right.

…..

He quietly opened the bedroom of Alice, she lay there, soundly sleeping. He brought with him a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of warm milk on the other. He was damn sure that Dodum wasn't controlling him. Being kind to Alice and stuff.

The room had minimal light, it was dim. But it had enough light for people to see figures and faces. He crept silently near Alice. He was about to wake her up for her midnight snack when suddenly…

He saw her face, it was cute and adorable. He placed the snacks on a nearby table. He could not resist touching her face.

"How can a Chain have a face this smooth and soft?" He wondered

Another strange sensation went up to him, but he was reluctant of doing it. After a few minutes, he had made up his mind.

"I'm going to do it, she's asleep, like everyone else. No one can possibly see me, except Break, but I'm sure he isn't here." He thought.

Sweat was starting to appear on his face " Just once, just once and it will be over" he thought again.

His lips touched hers, for the first time. _He_ was the one kissing a female, not females falling in love with him and chasing him. It might be the strange sensation he feels.

He cupped her chin and pulled it down slightly for his tongue to explore "Alice might be too unconscious to feel this anyway" he thought again.

His tongue made its way through gums and teeth, cleaning a few meat leftovers. Yuck. But not too gross. It reached her tongue, he licked her tongue, exchanging saliva.

He was in the same position for almost ten minutes. Then, with a tingling sensation, he was receiving an erection.

He was about to pull himself out of this, when, he felt Alice's mouth moving. She kissed back, and pulled Gilbert on top of her

Gilbert wanted more, but he also want to stop. He tried to shake off Alice from his body. After a few tugs and pulls, he succeeded.

"Oi! Seaweed-head!" Alice cried out, "You were the one starting it, then now you're stopping it?"

"I need to stop, before it gets any more, adult-like. It's called discipline, rabbit." Gilbert replied

Gilbert handed her some stale cookies and a glass of stale milk and departed.

Alice bit a cookie, pouted and muttered

"Someday, Raven."

* * *

**Author's note: It was kind of nearing to M rated. Haha. Cheers. I am really addicted to this pairing. Sorry again if this chapter is still too short, or the romance part is kind of simple. This series is actually my first love story I've ever made.**

**[1] Gilbert-san: the ****_"san"_**** word is mainly used in anime, to show respect. The word ****_"san"_**** means either Mr., Mrs., Or Ms.**

**~Leave a review!**

**-Nightwatcher**


	3. Sharon-neesan knows

**Author's Note:**** After three tries from this story, I've chosen the best one. Not actually the best, it's more like the worst one. The other two nearly contained M rated scenes, so before could pass on a sin on me and cast the chains of condemnation, I decided not to, so here's the third part, enjoy! FYI, you can call me **_**Nightwatcher**_**.**

_Chapter 3: Sharon-neesan knows_

Alice wakes up from her bed, seemingly startled by something that sounded like boots pattering on grass. She stands up and looks outside the open window. It was 2:30 A.M . at dawn, who could be active on a really silent time? She saw Gil running away hastily, without even looking back.

…..

Gilbert was running really fast, as if he was a hare being chased by a wolf, or Nostradamus' 2012 prediction was correct, or a swarm of ninja hi-tech robo-shark MacGraham burgerfries giant smore tongue lemonade Emma Watson Godzilla 360 degree mosquitoes were after him. But you get the idea right? He ran and ran until he reached a park, where nobody is there but him.

…..

Gilbert sat on bench and panted. He closed his eyes to take a rest. After a few moments, he opened it again, and surprised to see Alice in front of him, with an irritated face and crossed arms.

"Oi! Seaweed-head! What's the matter?" Alice asks angrily, trying to pry out the answer from him

"Nothing." Gilbert muttered

"Spill it out! Dammit! There's no one else here!" Alice said

Gilbert sighed heavily "Break was actually inside your cabinet, peeking. He saw us… kissing. He had been there recently, and I'm really afraid if he blabbers about it to Lady Sharon." He said.

"Pathetic clown!" Alice cried out

"Who's the pathetic clown?" a voice spoke out from nowhere. It was actually Break.

Gilbert was filled with fury "Did you reveal it to Lady Sharon?!" Gilbert demanded

"No." Break replied, with a serious expression.

When Gilbert learned that the sercret was not yet known, he sighed with relief. And the three went back to Rainsworth mansion, to get some rest.

…..

Rainsworth mansion, 9:00 A.M.

"Sharon-oneesan" Alice said very softly, "Is kissing the first way to show that you romantically love a person?" she asked

"No. That's not a very good approach when it love begins. First, you need to know that person better, second, share a few facts about you, third, let a few weeks of loyalty and love pass on both of you, then you can kiss. You can't just feel intimate and real love on someone you didn't show your love for them yet, obviously." Sharon said, whilst combing Alice's hair

Alice gasped. She didn't have the third requirement, and yet, she wants to kiss Gilbert.

"Why what's the matter?" Sharon asked, she noticed Alice's gasp "Are you in love with someone?"

"Why, no, no." Alice lied "Wow, look at the time, it must be lunc-;"

Alice gets cut off from Sharon, who hugs her from behind.

"Don't be scared, Alice-Chan," Sharon softly whispered in her ear ,"just tell me, and everything will be alright, I can give you pointers and tips to make that _someone _be possessed with your love. " then, she nibbled Alice's earlobe

Alice feels really uneasy, she tries to break free from Sharon's lock, but she can't.

"Uh… uh… Sharon! That hurts!" Alice moans, Sharon was squeezing her

"Just tell me Alice-chan, Sharon-neesan knows. I will soon, but I don't want to wait." Sharon whispered, this time, she kissed Alice on the right side of her neck

Alice struggles between breaking free without harming her friend "If only I can turn myself into the B-rabbit alone, I should have done it know. " she thought

"Hi everyone!" Break barges in "I just forgot to pick up E-mi-ly" his voice tone went down when he saw t Sharon squeezing Alice

"Sharon-Chan, what are you doing to your little sister?" Break quizzically said, with a smile

"More like interrogation!" Emily cried out

Break took Emily and placed her on his shoulder "That's not a nice thing to say to your mistress." Break said

Sharon frees Alice. Then she stumbles off to reach the door. Break also leaves.

"I will _**win**_ the game. Sharon-neesan knows." Sharon muttered "Equus, I have a job for you."

…..

Rainsworth mansion, 4:30 P.M.

Gilbert sits on the couch lazily. Smoking his cigarettes. Alice comes by, picks up a cigarette and "Alice! No! Wait!" Gil screams, but it's too late. Alice breathed in her lit cigarette.

Alice coughs and wheezes. She throws the cigarette away "That's a stupid kind of food. Why do you like that so much? It tastes really bitter and it makes me cough."

"You don't know how to use them, and I'm not allowing you to." Gilbert said

"Why? She's a Chain, and I'm about 25, but were still not allowed to use cigarettes." Oz interrupted

"Cigarettes are bad habit, you know." Gilbert said

Oz kept asking questions about cigarettes, Gilbert answered them, Alice also asked question, and the vein went on and on.

"I didn't know that milk can make you fat." Break interrupted the conversation

"That's why they invented _low-fat_, genius." Alice responded

And so it was a noisy room.

"Let's get out of here!" Alice said to Gil, barely hearing her own voice

…..

Gilbert's bedroom, 5:00 P.M.

"Gilbert," Alice said softly "you know what makes me wonder? I really want to feel your body. Your look makes me want to, rub your arms, feel how smooth it is. Your nose too, your chest and legs and limbs. I've always wondered what it feels like."

"Why do you wonder? You can touch your own skin." Gilbert replied

"Yes I can. But I have a feeling touching yours is much, much better." Alice said

She quickly charged Gilbert from the front, making both of them fall into his bed. Alice hastily unbuttoned his white shirt and sees a long scar across his body

"Whoa, do males come with this scar?" Alice said with amazement

"Please do not pay any attention to that scar. It makes me really sad when I remember who did it." Gilbert said

She squeezes him on the shoulder, "Whoa" she said feeling his muscles.

Alice lies on top of him, she was really delighted, "Why do you have harder and bigger bones? Does that mean your stronger than me?" she said

Gilbert lies very steadily "Males do, when they workout."

Alice places her ear on her chest. She hears a lub-dub sound coming from it. "What's that beating sound?"

"That's the heart. It pumps blood to other parts of the body"

Alice lies on top of him for several minutes. Then, she gets bored and stands up. This time, she was unzipping and Gilbert's trousers.

"Alice!" Gilbert said, zipping it again and pulling it back

"No! Wait! I want to feel your legs and your hips!" Alice cried out

"It's private!" Gilbert said, tugging it away from her

"How come it's private? Please, Gilbert! I really love you, don't couples share secrets?" Alice asked

"No, nyat!" Gilbert said "Stop! Alice! I beg you!"

But Alice didn't, he even chased Gilbert around the room, who now, was trying to button his shirt while running.

Gilbert gets tired and waits for Alice to reach him. When Alice tries to unzip his pants again, he pulls her away and kisses her

"Mmmph!" Alice screams

He places Alice on his bed, with him on top. He prods Alice's hip with his own while kissing her.

…..

"How interesting." Sharon mutters at herself, discovering the truth between Alice and Gilbert.

…..

**Author's note:**** Ho. Alice x Sharon? Nah, that's more uncommon than this pairing. Anyway, this story was uploaded on the day before the apocalypse.  
****SPOILER:**** On the next chapter, Sharon will be helping Alice and showing her what Gilbert likes, without raising any suspicion of their secret romance or revealing that she spied on Alice all along.**

**~Leave a review!**

**-Nightwatcher**


	4. Realization and Matchmaking

**Author's Note: It's not what you expected. If you read the spoiler, it was just a prank anyway. I wouldn't want to destroy my reader's appetite, would I?**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Realization and Matchmaking_

Gilbert stirs his morning soup for breakfast with a very blank emotion. He has been thinking over and over again: What did Alice feel about yesterday? Did she like it or not? He thinks of it, he knows Alice is the one he hates the most, but it changed recently. He kissed Alice a few days ago because he is simply attracted to her, but why is that? There are lots of women all around him, but, why Alice?

Gil pretends throughout the day to act normal, he knows deep inside him that he is just attracted to Alice because she is cute, adorable and… she looks really small. He's always wanted a lady like Ada, but Master Oscar would throw him in a pit of a thousand cats. Alice is different from Ada, but he is strangely attracted to Alice. He can't even stop thinking about her.

Desire. He has a desire to have Alice forever, it's like he wants to put one hand in a cuff and Alice to put hers on the other. If that happens, nothing can make him happier.

He also knows most men, and even him just chase around sexually attractive ladies, with almost having a perfect body, appealing to the eyes. That's what most want, but he doesn't, for Alice. He feels love without being attracted sexually, and he doesn't know why.

"Oof!"

He feels a soft bump on his stomach. Alice was thrown half a meter away from him.

"Alice!"

Wait, why is Gilbert so overprotective and caring? That was just a bump and she just fell on the carpet.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks "It didn't hurt at all."

Gilbert hugs Alice tightly and carries her off to his bedroom

"What the 'F' am I doing?" Gilbert thought, his heart pounding his chest

"Put me down, Gilbert!" Alice demanded "Put me down! Your heartbeat is annoying!"

No seriously, what the "F"?

He placed Alice on his bed, without thinking. Then, he unties her oversized bow.

Alice kicks him on his suddenly chibified face "That's not funny Gilbert!"

"What happened?" Gilbert mutters, while rubbing his hair

"You tried to undress me! That's not even funny!" Alice responds seriously

"Whatever happened, I had no idea"

Alice's kick shook off the thoughts in Gilbert's head, but it soon returned within a few days.

…..

The seasons had started to change, and it's snowy outside the Rainsworth mansion.

…..

Alice laughs and runs around the snow, probably experiencing the blizzard winds and snow covered legs for the first time. She invites Oz to play hide-and-seek with him

"Alice, are you okay?" Oz asks "You've acted really strange for the past few weeks."

"Oh I'm fine" She responds happily

"You seem playful and happy, something's wrong. Oh no, wait!" Oz says, shocked by what he just said, he expected a harmful kick or something

"Nothing's wrong! Are you going to play or not?" Alice said

This surprised Oz the most, "Was she controlled by Zwei?" he asks himself. But he decided to play, to keep himself unworried

Gilbert feels the feeling again, this time, it was more intense. He spots Alice hiding behind a tree. Then, he runs towards her.

Alice cries out, "Gilbert! Do you want to play hide-and…" but her words gets cut off

She finds herself being lifted up again by Gilbert's hug. But this time, it was harder to get off.

"Gilbert!" She shouts

But Gilbert's mind wasn't present. He just squeezed Alice harder

"Gilbert! Stop! Dammit! Hey! That hurts! Ouch! Crap! Sh**" She shouts at Gilbert, her face turning red, but the more words she said, the tighter the hug.

Gilbert made it so tight that she could almost feel Gilbert's arms touching her ribs. She could barely breathe. She let out a loud moan.

Gilbert's eyes widened. He drops Alice on the snow. His mind had returned

"Can you do that again?" He requests

"The what?" Alice said, irritated at him

"Your moan, it's, it's seductive." He says

Alice blushes and looks away "I won't. I would never do that, your no-reason-torture just made me do it."

"Just do it again, once. Whisper, whisper it into my ear." Gilbert says, his mind completely blinded by something strange

"It's embarrassing, just go." Alice responds

…..

After their game, Alice returns to the mansion, but she goes straight ahead to Sharon's room.

"Have you seen Gilbert's strange manner?" Alice reports to Sharon

"That's just the effects of love." Sharon replies

"Wait, how come you know it directly?" Alice says, slightly nervous

"Equus is my chain" She says, while smirking

"It's okay, don't be afraid" Sharon says, reassuring Alice, "First of all, we'll try to get rid of Gilbert's thoughts, then, I have a special invitation which will bond both of you smoothly. And even get rid of his strange behavior once, and for all" she plans

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that's that. Chapter 5 might be the last one. Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all!**

**~Leave a review!**

**-Nightwatcher**


End file.
